Hyuuga Hinata: A New history
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Hinata has been banished and because of that is to come from the village.  What happened when you meet someone that you never thought to find?  -translation- SASUHINA/ ANTI-SAKURA


SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR , I'm not good at English.

WARNING: ANTI-SAKURA, Sakura fans is better to refrain from reading, contains strong language if you do not support that kind of language is better not read this fic in the future will see very definite deaths and uncensored no cannot support this type of content please do not read.

sasuke: you love kill right?

Marshan: hahahaha yes, but is only your "cute" sakura

Sasuke: MINE? No thank you, I prefer Hinata

Marshan: yeahh! ¬¬ I don't believe in you. JUST KIDDING sasu-chan

Sasuke: I don't like that "chan" don't tell me that!

Marshan: ha! No thank you.

Sasuke: WHAT? (He gets up from his chair and falls before reaching my)

Marshan: whatever never mind the thing is: Naruto is not mine, its creator and grand master is Masashi Kishimoto, the story is authentic mine.

Sasuke: you are so mean

Marshan: whatever, now tou can read.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Hyuuga Hinata: A New History.

Chapter 1: The Gathering

* We saw a girl more or less than about 16 in her room "crying? *

"I do not take it anymore .- the girl was saying between sobs.

"First, the rejection of Naruto-kun, second hate Haruno-san showed me and finally my exile and the deep hatred that I now have all of my clan. What have I done to deserve this? .- The girl asked wiping her tears, but all in vain as she controlled not more, went out by themselves.

"Hinata-sama it's time to fence .- was heard to say to a girl. "Hiashi-sama is angry, if you see it is sure to put the cursed seal I have, for your security will be best to leave, not something bad would happen .- said the boy with great concern.

"Easy onii-san and I would, take care okay? .- Hinata said, rising.

"It's okay Hinata-sama fence in peace and take care much, I will miss you .- The young said.

"I also Neji-oniisan, see you soon .- Hinata said goodbye with tears that threatened to leave.

* She began to walk to the window of her room and whispered a "BYE Neji" and disappeared into the forest, minutes after Hinata had come to the "happy" out of Konoha to go and if possible never to return. With tears in his eyes began to remember how it began that day, if all that had happened in less than 1 day .*

+ + + + + + FLASH BACK

* She was happy, yep she was very happy, Hyuuga Hinata was extremely happy, I had already decided to confess her love to Naruto and nothing was going to change that opinion, was determined to tell you everything you felt for him and so determined came from the Hyuuga mansion . I knew as much as possible whether he is in Ichiraku's Ramen and spent at least 98% of the day there and if he found himself there, I need at least half of their guts to get in and ask to speak to him alone and quietly agree .*

- What's Hinata-chan? Why talk to me? .- Asked naruto

-Emmm ..! Etto.! Naruto-kun ... I wanted! Emm.! I wanted to tell you ..! that etto ..! .- Deep breath to gather strength .- I like you, I have always loved and admired, even before being in the academy .- let go everything with the eyes closed and hands raised in the heart and not listening response gradually opened some eyes found with those blue orbs he loved very surprised seeing it with her mouth open, Naruto opened and closed his mouth trying to articulate any coherent words but no words came.

-Etto ..! Emmm .. Hinata-chan! you know that I cannot match, and I do not like Sakura-chan but I like another girl, really sorry Hinata-chan, I love you but as a sister .- Naruto said looking at Hinata about to lie to mourn and cry like a little girl when I say that not going to buy the candy she wanted, Naruto felt very bad.

"I understand, I knew from the beginning, you never going to correspond my love .- Hinata said between sobs drowned in his fragile throat.

"Really sorry Hinata-chan, friends? .- Naruto said with an outstretched hand.

"Yes, of course .- Hinata said taking his hand.

"Well, I need to go Hinata-chan bye, luck .- said Naruto with his hand raised.

* Hinata felt that the world fell over, had wanted to run and mourn as never before had cried but it is not allowed. He began to walk around the village aimlessly just wanted to walk quietly until it hits someone .*

"Etoo ..! Gomenasai .- Hinata apologized automatically without looking up.

"It's Okay Hinata-chan .- said the person who stumbled.

"Umm ..!.- I looked up and saw a front errant gum-colored hair with no front .- Humm ..! Sakura-san? What do you do around here? .- Hinata asked remembering that she always works at this time

"Well I was looking for you .- Sakuperra(ª) said.

- Really? Well What about Sakura-san? Why do you need me? .- Hinata said in a tone of courtesy.

"Just wanted to ask a small favor .- said smiling walking forehead, say sakuperra.

"Yes, tell me what do you want? .- Asked Hinata.

"I just want you away from what is mine .- Sakura said his cheerful countenance changing one murderer.

- What do you mean Sakura-san? .- Hinata wonder without knowing what he meant.

"I mean Naruto. The mine, he loves me. I know, always has been although I say that because I forget, I know that I do feel jealousy, you NEVER will correspond as failure would be set at a bitch like you HI-NA-TA .- said sakuperra with his voice full of hatred and bitterness.

- Why do I say all this? .- Ask Hinata with tears that threatened to leave (again. _.) And was the 2nd time in a day that felt that the world was falling sakura you really hate her so much?

"Because you're a DAMN BITCH, I want to steal the love of Naruto, you understand he's mine .- said the hair gum giving emphasis to the" mine "who claimed that it owns and that of anyone else.

"I, I have not tried steal anything .- Hinata said almost without stuttering.

"Sure, you think that today you are not I confessed to my naruto? .- Fucking bitch said almost screaming.

"I confessed because I love him, I'm not like you to say that he is yours and in your mind and your dreams just are you and Sasuke in the bed, you are truly pathetic .- Hinata said and out of their boxes ( obviously, look how she answer) and red as a tomato by anger.

"DAMN BITCH, how dare you say that?, Fucking whore dragged screaming like sick .- said sakuperra

"I'd better over here, do not want to keep seeing that mask, I convertible .- Hinata said about spilling lava. (because she already exploited xD)

"Damn, I'm going to avenge and you'll be sorry I got you with me, GREAT PUTER(ª) .- cry chewed gum the hair and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* Hinata was super angry, how to sakura he was going to happen all that? You get very upset and could not hear his name because he is then pulled over to anyone who was near her, would kill just to have heard that despicable name, had already spent at least 2 hours since it happened, had already been calmed down a bit so he began walking toward the Hyuuga mansion wanted to take a bath and sleep in peace, but what he saw on entering his house was not good, was bad, VERY BAD, was washing the eyes for his eyes were playing tricks or what? but NEVER in front of her were her father and sakura bitch with a triumphant smile .*

"Oto-san, What is Haruno-san doing here? .- Hinata asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I think it's time I retire .- said the fox(ª) sakura mess bowing to waste time Hinata's father and she ran away to his home.

* Hiashi just saw her leave and He star to looking at Hinata from head to toe as if you were looking for something in particular .*

- Why do you swore at Haruno? .- Ask his father.

* He need to know if it was true that his heir has made such atrocities, Hinata did not answer had his face covered by the fringe of his hair, would not see his father in the face Sakura had told him everything? Or only a part or to which it suited him? What's wrong? Really, damn that girl was a slut who deserved the worst, and began to hate sakura "start? And hated waooo Who knew the innocent and shy Hyuuga Hinata Hates Sakura Haruno? But she exploded because it, she seeks and found .*

"By your silence means that if you did .- said his father to scream and hit her, Hinata remained silent motionless in the doorway.

"Why did you go on there in the doorway, because I was banished and fences you Hyuuga territories .- said the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"But Oto-san .- Hinata spoke for the first time since it was sakura.

"No "BUTS" hinata, you have 2 hours to pick up your things and leave the Hyuuga mansion and never come back, you're a disgrace to this family, nobody is going to affect your way .- cruelly told his father without realizing the damage he to their cruel words to her daughter.

"As you oto-san, if it makes you happy .- Hinata said with his head down and starting to sob.

/ "Make me happy? Really hurts me what I do, but I cannot let this be so, he must learn to behave, is so like her mother that kindness mixed with innocence, she just wanted me happy and now also wants to do Hinata and Hinata think that obeying I'll be happy, is the perfect clone of its mother. / Hiashi thought not change his face serious.

"Why did you take it so, so goes to pick up your stuff and get out of a good time .- Hiashi said turning around and leaving your room.

* Hinata left alone, began to sob higher and ran to his room with his face covered by their own hands trying to hide the tears, to get to your room kick the door behind her and shot to the bed in order to mourn, for the first time since everything happened on that horrible day, that day was the worst of his life. Many problems in less than 24 hours, I cry until I get to Neji comfort (although he was the one who said I had to leave, but was for the sake of it.) And all that leads to time is now .*

+ + + + + + END FLASH BACK

* She wiped tears were falling even without permission from his eyes and began to walk away from the village, she became convinced herself that did not need for anything in the village, so he left without preambles further because if it was going to suffer a lot and did not like was going to take that sakura the whore of the way so he picked it easier and less painful, it was leaving the village and so he did.

There were picnic, about 4 days since he left the village and she never stopped more or less just slept 3 hours, and was sufficiently far from the village was so tired I had not stopped running for 2 days straight because I had felt powerful chakras presences and thought they were from Konoha without a break, so decided to take a break in the roots of a large tree and inadvertently started to close my eyes and fell fast asleep.

Elsewhere in the same forest a guy very, VERY HANDSOME jet (not to mention sexy *-*.-inner: perverse, but you support.) Hair and onyx eyes, tan skin color and his eyes seemed as deep as wells empty (yeah because he doesn't show their emotions or feelings.) walking in the woods .*

"Damn damn Karin and his idea that we had to find food the two together, and Juugo and Suigetsu had to make the stores" because they were the most appropriate to do the job "and we were the" best search of food, "lies, all that was a lie, she just wanted to be alone with me. Ha I'd rather be dead than be alone with her, that I do well that those would be another case or Sakura, but that's the only difference between them, because I'm sure I would have followed Sakura but Karin change if my advice to "not angry" .- Sasuke was saying in a whisper that only he could hear. (yeap! Sasuke talks to himself)

* He was with his head down and he didn't saw what he had in front to keep to himself face down on something, something very comfortable for his personal opinion and I hear a cry of fright.

She had fallen asleep, how long? She doesn't knew it, just defected to feel an impact on your body. First thought it might be some ninja that attacked, but when he opened his eyes and headed toward the top of the trees where he could be attacked not see anyone, more relaxed breathing and had no strength to stand on, felt a great weight in his legs and it was rare for her because neither in a million years to run for almost 4 consecutive days were going to leave the sleepy so the legs, could stand much more, and the girl was not that of Chunnin tests. Under carefully look and gave a little cry of fear, someone had thrown in his legs and the appearance of your great back seemed to be a man. His heart began to beat at full power, did not know why his heart began to beat so, his face flushed much more than a ripe tomato. The turn my head to see who crushed (and I hear a cry of terror, obviously that was to be human or at least one animal.) (And not get up because I was soooooo comfortable .- inner: PERV.) And I have a surprise to see who crushed it was a girl more or less his age, eyes that seemed to the moon and were beautiful and were very open that showed the biggest surprise I had .*

- Uchiha-san?

END CHAPTER 1

OKKKKEEEEYYY! I'm finally finish with this! I know that I need to finish my others fanfics, but in English I don't have anyone so I'm think that this was one great idea, so please DON'T KILL ME for the grammar.

thank you.

-SasuHina4evr-

DICTIONARY:

Sakuperra: is sakubitch, the word is in Spanish because it has more meaning to the word.

Great Puter: we said "Gran Putera" for the biggest whore, or bitch.

Fox: in spanish we use the word "zorra" that is fox but the female fox, its like bitch but with more grade of insult.

I'm sorry for all the bad spelling. I'm not good for the English.

Please give me a review.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
